This invention pertains to a mixing valve arrangement of the type using an electromagnetically actuated supply valve in hot and cold water lines.
Valve arrangements of this type are known, for example, from CH-PS No. 451 626 and DE-OS No. 23 23 841. In these mixing valves only the temperature of the mixed water produced is adjusted or varied electronically, and not, at the same time, the discharge volume of the mixed water. A separate manually operated volume control valve is necessary for control of the discharge volume.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved mixing valve arrangement wherein the mixed water temperature can be electronically adjusted and regulated and, in addition, the volume discharged can be electronically adjusted and regulated.